I can't think of a name at midnight
by Awesome5463
Summary: a new Engineer joins the team and become's best friends with the Pyro. There's a GAIN'T gender swap in this FF so yeah. I hope you like it?


hn I gotta say this then i'm done, SWITCHY SWITCH EVERYTHING. I'm trying knew ways to make FF's so its in point's of view of one person at the same time... Yeah...Sorry for that... I'm gonna stop using dots know. Also i'm doing a gaint gender swap in this so its going to be awesome or the worst Fanfiction you have ever read.

* * *

Year 2 Day 16

Pyro: I passed by medic today, she said that Heavy broke her leg. I visited Heavy a few time's to make sure she wasn't bored all the time. I got her food and helped her walk around the base. I never saw anyone else visit her except Medic and I. She appreciated every thing I did for her a little to much for my liking. Medic keeps bothering me about a physical, I still can't believe that she hasn't forced some one to bring me to her. Ive seen her talk about me to heavy. I know that I have to do a physical some day but I hope it's not soon. We got a new Engineer, she's really shy but soon she'll get used to everyone. I tried to say hi to her but she ran off. I think she's scared of me. And if she is, I hope she's not scared of me forever. I didn't get that much sleep yesterday because of Soldier's yelling. I had to walk out of my room and throw some trash at her. 50% Percent of me thinks she was sleep yelling. It was odd but I think this isnt the first this has happened. I went to bed around two AM, I have to wake up a six AM.

Year 2 Day 16

Engineer: I try to stay in my room most of the time. Everyone just seems so out of place. They look like they hate each other but talk to one another like family. It might be me who's out of place really. Everyone greeted me to the team the past two day's. I tried to stay out of the line of fire but really failed. I went to sleep early so I could have a head start in the morning. Someone knocked on my door around 8:00 PM. I was afraid to answer it but I knew it would just be someone from our team. When I answered the door someone with a flame retardant suit and gas mask was there , It waved and said something to me but I just ran away. It didn't follow me, I waited in the kitchen for 20 minute's and walked back to my room, It was gone. I woke up early so I had time to take a shower. Went I got to the shower room someone was already there, I decided not to take a shower. I got ready and waited patiently in my room. When it was time to right I spawned next to Soldier and Medic. I looked behind me to see who was there. It was there, waiting. I regret looking back. That thing tried to tap on my shoulder I think but the game started and I quickly ran off. I built a few sentry's here and there and even one in BLU's base! I got so many kills from them but a spy got to them. I saw it running around and burning people, it also pulled out a axe a few time's too. I probably should find out what it's name is. It was kinda fun to watch it kill people.

Year 2 Day 17

Pyro: I've always been the first to wake up, its great too. I get to eat breakfast and when I need to, take a shower. I swear I could hear someone walk into the shower room while I was washing my hair. It could of been soldier, hell it could have been spy! I didn't have any shirts so after I finished so I walked to my room shirtless and mask less. It felt nice to feel the cold air on my face, I felt human again. Scout, Heavy, Spy and Demoman call me It. I hate them, I know i'm human but they just get on my nerve's half the time. tomorrow we get to see our "fans", another way of saying it is "Just stand around and watch other people talk". I have some fans, mostly girls asking me to take my mask off. I just nod and slowing walk away trying to stay away from the group. I wonder if Engineer will have any fans, She's only been with us for three day's. Sometime's I don't even bother going. I spawned next to Engineer, I tried to get her attention but the game started and she ran off. I'm pretty sure she saw me but she must not like me or something. I'd like to make a great first impression to her. The entire game I didn't have a shirt so I felt the cold rubber suit on my bare skin the whole time, I got goosebumps the entire time. I couldn't wait for the fight to end so I killed as fast as I could. I had to get the intelligent twice, Scout got the first one like always. When the game ended I headed straight for the showers but that was also everyone's plan. So I had to wait for everyone to finish, I got time to think. Why have I always secluded myself from everyone? I don't need too at all, i'm pretty sure they all know i'm a boy. All I need to do is put a shirt on! You know what, i'm going to march in there and change goddamnit! As I marched to the shower room I pasted the team leaving the shower room. I felt embarrassed even though they knew nothing about my courage being crushed. I took my mask off before entering the shower room. I knew it would be steamy from all the hot water. When I entered I could hear the water still running. I know I have to pass the showers to get to my locker so I would have to pass who ever was in the shower. I slowly peeped my head to see who was in the shower, I jumped back. It was engineer. I pulled my mask back on so if she does look back. I walked passed her and headed towards my locker. When I turned I fell on my back on the hard tiles. I heard engineer jump and run quickly. I saw her running back and forth, she almost fell herself too. After what seemed like forever she finely found me, I guess I blend in with the floor. A small chuckle left my mouth right then in there, I think it scared engineer a little bit. She started talking but I could barley hear her, I could barley breath with this mask on. I shrugged at what she said and she spoke louder "Are you okay? What happened? Should I get medic?!" She nearly repeated everything twice until I nodded no. "Are you sure? I-I don't want you getting killed or anything.". I could feel blood trickling down my neck, She just stared at me."I'm getting medic.". I jumped up and ran, I got a head rush and nearly fell again, Engineer caught me by the loose suit. I gasped for some fresh air while I hold on to her shoulders. I kept on nodded no vigorously, when we reached the exit I let go of her. I kept my hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall, I took a deep breath and started walking to my locker. She rushed over by me, I reached my locker and got my shirt. Engineer looked confused as I pointed to the door. We slowly got to my room, I unlocked the door and let go of her. "Are you sure your okay?" I nodded yes and she slowly walked away. I closed the door and took off the mask, I took a deep breath. I checked the mark on my back, it stopped bleeding. I put a band aid on the mark and put on my shirt . I wonder if she is still going to get Medic. I sat down for a bit to catch my breath. Lets just never do that again. Some was at the door, JUST A MI- I didn't have my mask on, I rushed over and put it on. I was in the middle of putting on my suit as Medic and Engineer broke down the door. I screamed and when it filtered through my mask, well it wasn't pretty. They jumped back while I struggled to put on the suit. WHY DID YOU KNOCK DOWN MY DOOR?! I know they didn't understand me but it was nice to scream once in a while. vhe were just seeing if you were okay. Medic said looking at engineer. Engineer looked at my and said a quite sorry. I didn't need a sorry, all I need is a new door! I said. Oh yeah vhe door, you can sleep wivhout it for a night. Medic said smirking. Engineer slowly walked back while saying sorry again. I looked at the broken door and sighed, I knew it couldn't be fixed. I sat on my bed, it was comfy. I think I made Engineer upset maybe even mad. It was 10:00 PM and I had no place to sleep. Maybe I could stay up all night I thought to myself. I should go say sorry to Engineer went through my head. I walked to Engineer's room, passing heavy. She waved to me and I waved back. As I approached her door I took a deep breath and knocked. I could hear her jumping off something and then running to the door. She opened the door and looked at me. Hi. Engineer said. I-I'm sorry for yelling at you early-er . I could barely breath. She looked up to me, It's okay. . . Sorry for breaking your door. Engineer said. It's okay- so euh whatcha doing? I asked trying not to sound weird. Oh, nothing really just walking back in forth. Engineer mumbled. I toyed with my hands while she talked. So do you know what I should do for that thing tomorrow? Engineer said looking at me. Well I don't usually do anything but everyone else talks to there fans. I said Well, I'l just stay by you. Engineer said smiling at me. There was silence for about 2 minute's until I tried to say something. So-Sso sorry for scaring you in the showero-om. It's okay, just wondering why you were trying to hide from me. Engineer said. I looked away and started mumbling to myself. Is she flirting with me? I mumbled . What, I'm not flirting! Engineer said looking away. Euh- Okay then. . . Just wonderi- Wait wait, you can understand me in this mask? Well yeah, how could I answer your questions, I can't be the only one. Engineer said looking back at me. But you are the only one who can understand me in this mask. oh, well you can take your mask off at anytime for other people to understand you. Engineer said being optimistic. Heh, yeah.. It was hard to lie. It's weird, ive been here for four days and have never seen you without you mask. Engineer looked at me smiling. Well I don't, don't really take it off often. I had to look away from her. It was silent, She looked back at me twice. Pyro, whats your name? Engineer smiled at me. You can just call me Pyro. I giggled at the end. Well Pyro, you wanna be friends with me? Engineer left a nervous smile on her face. Sure! I shouted in joy. She smiled at me. So what do you want to do? Engineer asked. tag..lets play some tag. I whispered. Wait, tag right now? She said with a confused face. Not outside around the whole building, it'll be so fun! I couldn't wait, I always wanted to play tag in the base. Oh, okay.. Who's it? Engineer questioned. I'l be it, you go run! I jumped around in excitement. Engineer ran off and I counted. When I got to ten I ran to the kitchen. I know she'll be there! The kitchen was empty, I ran around the hallways. I went downstairs, running past Medic. She yelled something but I couldn't understand. Engineer was on the staircase when I found her. She ran all the way up to snipers den, I followed her, feet away. When she got to sniper den she slammed the door shut. After about 10 minute's of trying to get the door open I stopped. I waited ten seconds then used all my energy to get the door open. She screamed when the door opened. I GOT YOU NOW! I yelled, I think the whole team heard it. I stopped in front of her, nelt down and tagged her. She gave me 2 minute's to run. After about an hour of tag we called it quits and Soldier told us to shut up, it was 12 Am so I couldn't blame her. Me and Engineer walked to the kitchen for some snacks. we entered the the kitchen I went to the Fridge and she went to the closet. I pulled out some milk out and set it on the counter. Engineer grabbed nothing. I handed her a cup of milk and we walked back. Today was fun. Engineer said smiling at me. I just chuckled at her comment. When we reached her room we stopped. Engineer took a sip of her milk. I didn't know what to do with the milk, ive never eaten anything in front of someone. I-I'm still wander why you don't take your mask off. Engineer looked at me. I just don't.. There was a pause. Sorry..Engineer whispered. Its okay. Engineer had finished her milk while I kept mine in my hand. I waved to her while she entered her room. I walked to my room and forgot about the door being gone. Fuck it... I mumbled to myself while getting into my bed. I pulled my boots off and lifted my mask a bit. I took a sip of the milk, it wasn't cold. It didn't matter, I finished the milk in no time. I fell asleep quickly, forgetting to pull my mask down. I dream't of engineer, nothing strange just me guarding her sentry during a game. I woke up from Soldiers yelling, I usually wake myself up. I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. I put my mask on right while getting there. Good mornin, howd you sleep? Sniper said to me. I I-'m doing good, You? Sniper rarely talks to anyone so why me? Good, I heard you playing with the new engineer, sounded fun. Sniper said grinning. Uh-h, sorry for that. I stumbled on my words. Don't worry about it, Its nice to hear some people to have fun around here. Sniper walked out of the kitchen. I left the kitchen and headed towards the dock. Everyone was there exept Scout, you'd think she'd be first at these things. When Scout finally arived, thirty minute's late... We got into the bus. It was about 90 out side and 100 degrees in the bus. I had the mask and suit on so I was kinda dying. It was silent until Demoman and Heavy started cracking joke's. They weren't that funny but everyone seemed amused which was good. Everyone got there own seats but Heavy and Medic sat together. The bus ride was going to be 4 hours and I didn't want anyone getting angry or have a hissy fit. I planned on taking a nap and the bus. After about forty-five minute's of joke's they quited down. Hey, if I stop breathing, get the medic. I whispered into Engineers ears as I fluffed an invisble pillow and plopped my head down. Engineer had a confused look on her face. I slowly fell asleep on the silent bus.

(Oh By the way Engineer doesn't know Pyro's a boy but I put 'He' So you wouldn't get confused about his gender... only if I made it confusing my doing this. o_0)

Engineer: I watched Pyro for a while, there was nothing to do. Pyro let out some little snore's here in there, it was cute. Demoman yelled something at me, I shhh'ed her and she gave me a look. Why do I have to quit down? Demoman said in my ear. Because Pyro's sleeping, that's why. I told Demoman, The other team heard too. The sleeping Pyro let out a small wimper, it felt like it echod in the bus. There was small conversations here and there for about two hours, Pyro woke up around 12:00. He let out a "Hi" To me the minute He woke up. Hi, how long was I asleep? Pyro said. About two hours. Were almost there then. Pyro said getting up. The rest of the ride was silent, not even Scout said something. When we got into the town boys started pointed at the bus. We stopped in what seemed to be a town square, it was filled with people. I planned on following Pyro the entire time but when we got off the bus I got caught into the crowd. I didn't know what to do, there were people everywhere, I felt like a child. Someone grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back to the bus, It was Pyro. I could here him mumbling something while getting on the bus. You need to be more careful! Pyro was yelling. I- I'm sorry, I didn't know the crowd was this crazy. Pyro took a deep breath. Okay, Are you ready to get out there? Pyro let our his hand. I Nodded and grabbed his hand, it was cold. Pyro stepped off the bus and gripped my hand harder. We looked for the group for a while but never found them. After about 20 minute's we head Heavy''s yelling. She said something about Medic but that didn't matter, Pyro headed towards the Yelling. We got to Heavy and medic, we still needed to find the rest of the group. We stood there for about ten minute's waiting for someone to find us. Maybe there at the bus. Pyro Suggested. All of us went to the bus and found everyone except Spy. We sat down and discussed where spy could be. Out of the blue Spy appeared, I jumped. I think we have better things to talk about then me. He tilted his head towards me and Pyro. Wha-What? Me and Pyro said. Oh nothzing just that your holdzing hands. Medic had pointed out. Pyro let go of my hand immediately, He looked at me. Sorry! Pyro said backing away, curling up. Spy had taken a seat in the back, I stayed with Pyro. He stayed curled up, I was wondering if he was still alive. Pyro let out snore here and there and slowly reseeded from a ball. After about 30 minute's he was out of the ball. I waited there silently while the others chatted. He let out a small snore every 10 minute's, each one seemed more quit then the other. Pyro woke up an hour later. I could hear Pyro grumbling to himself. The way back was boring, it was about six PM when we got back. Scout was the first to get off the bus then Pyro and me. I sat on the hot ground, Pyro sat by me. So did you have fun? Pyro said giggling. I didn't know if he was being serous or not. Heh, I had fun. Hey Engineer, my name is Atticus, I thought you'd like to know. Pyro said, I could feel a smile on his face. Thanks for telling me.. Att-icus, I'm a saying right? Pyro looked at me. Your saying it perfectly. Me and Pyro got up, we didn't even notice the rest of the team go inside. We walked inside in silence. We stopped at his door. So... Atticus.. You wanna hang out tomorrow? I had a nervous look on my face. Sure, maybe we can play tag. Pyro said. We stood there for what seemed like forever. So you ganna stand there or what? Sniper questioned. Oh-sorry! Me and Pyro said nearly at the same time. What ever wanka... Sniper mumbled

So, how do you like the chapter? Sorry for, the crap and stuff. I plan on having three chapters for this.


End file.
